1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that includes a nozzle ejecting dye ink and a nozzle ejecting pigment ink of a color that is the same as the dye ink and a method of controlling a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
As printing apparatuses having a nozzle that ejects dye ink and a nozzle that ejects pigment ink of a color that is the same as the dye ink, ink jet printing apparatuses that include nozzles for black dye ink, which is used for printing a high-quality color image on a dedicated sheet, and black pigment ink, which is used for clearly printing particularly texts and the like on a plain sheet are known (for example, see JP-A-2000-225719). Such ink jet printing apparatuses have a head in which a nozzle row for ejecting dye ink and a nozzle row for ejecting pigment ink are disposed so as to be aligned in the direction intersecting the transport direction of a medium. There are cases where printing is performed by using the dye ink and the pigment ink for a predetermined position on the medium while moving the head in the intersection direction.
However, although the dye ink and the pigment ink used in the above-described ink jet printing apparatus have the same black color, there are cases where the hues and the densities of the dye ink and the pigment ink are different from each other in correspondence with the medium for ejection. In addition, when an image is formed by ejecting the dye ink and the pigment ink while reciprocating the head in the intersection direction intersecting the transport direction of the medium, the order of ink ejected in a predetermined position on the medium is reversed between a forward path and a backward path of the head. In other words, for example, the pigment ink is ejected on the dye ink ejected on the medium in the forward path, and the dye ink is ejected on the pigment ink ejected on the medium in the backward path. When the order of ejected ink is reversed as described above, there are differences in the hues and the densities of a portion printed in the forward path and a portion printed in the backward path. Accordingly, there is a problem in that unevenness or a stripe pattern is generated in the image, whereby the image quality deteriorates.